Jump City's Comedian
by Aceww2
Summary: There's a new hero in Jump City, who just happens to bear a strong resemblance to Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime. Follow The Comedian as he joins the Teen Titans to make a difference fighting crime and maybe make a few friends along the way. (OC x Raven)
1. Prologue

So decided that I was gonna give writing a shot so I give you my first Fan-Fiction! Understand I am new to this and welcome tips or criticisms. Please R &amp; R!

The only thing I own is my OC.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

It was a cold night in Gotham as the streets were oddly quiet as they are for a few days in between whenever some costumed villain's grand scheme is foiled by the Batman. The caped crusader now sat idly in the Batcave as he typed on his computer monitoring the streets one final time. He was hoping that he might be able to earn a few hours of peace before he turned in for the morning, as he had important business to take care of as Bruce Wayne. That was until a loud voice took him away from his thoughts.

"I don't see why I have to go, or why I can't just stay in Gotham with you" This caused the adult to sigh as he realized he would be having this talk once again, and it was the last thing he wanted. He'd rather fight Darkseid than deal with this boy.

"Martin we talked about this..."

"But Bruce!"

He turned away from the computer as he narrowed his eyes at the teen now in front of him. Martin Mulligan was his apparent name and he gulped at the now annoyed dark knight.

"I will say this one more time, you are not safe here."

"Yes, you have stated that a lot but you have yet give to me a reason or five as to how I am in such peril." He snickered with a teasing smile.

"I did not feel it was necessary to bring up your appearance as an obvious reason."

That comment got Martin to falter as he looked at his reflection in the screen of the computer. Bleach white skin, Green hair, big goofy smile, dark eyes, and a purple suit to complete the appearance of everyone's favorite clown-prince of crime, the Joker.

Martin was another innocent victim at the hands of the maniac, as just another way to gain an upper-hand against Batman. The Joker's plans were only known to Martin and while the Joker was stopped, most of his work on the boy's appearance could not be reversed.

After a few minutes of staring Martin looked down at the sitting hero. "You are sending me away because I'm handsome? HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Ok so maybe his appearance was not the only thing the Joker altered.

"With you looking like the Joker it's not safe for you here. Any civilian that sees you that isn't frightened may turn aggressive against you. Plus I'm almost certain any villain here would love to get their hands on you."

"That's sweet of them" He said with a chuckle before turning serious. "But seriously Bats I want to help here. You taught me how to fight, how to protect myself, how to make my gadgets. I want to make a difference." At those words the heroes look softened as he stood up.

"Martin, I have full confidence that you can make a difference in this world and I could not be more proud that you have chosen to fight for good, rather than take after your *ahem* father."

That was another thing about Martin that concerned Batman. Ever since he brought the boy to his home, and trained him he always referred the Joker as his father. The only explanation was that the adolescent suffered some degree of Stockholm Syndrome.

"I have trained you as I have with all who have come under my wing and am happy to say that you have exceeded my expectations, and it's time for you to move on your own. Well mostly on your own."

The teen cocked an eyebrow at the man as he turned back towards the screen typing.

"I have decided that a good place for you to start would be here in Jump City. With the Teen Titans. Hopefully we will be able to get you there by the end of the we-"

"No."

Bruce turned back to look at the boy who now had a very stern look in his eyes as he looked at various images of Jump City, and a certain group of five teenagers.

"I will not take orders from him."

"Martin..."

"And besides!" He started pacing around the cave. "Do they even know I am coming? How do you know that they'll welcome me as a part of the team!"

"Martin."

"They might think I work for dad! Try to fight me! Put me in Jail!"

"Martin!"

Bruce's shout finally got him to stop ranting and stand still, be it for just a moment.

"Though I'll never understand your disdain for Robin." He paused as he rubbed his forehead to quell his newly acquired headache. "Your concern for to Titan's reaction to you makes much more sense, which is why your are to give this to Robin as soon as you make their acquaintance. He than the teen a sealed letter with the Bat symbol across the front. Martin let out a defeated sigh as he took the letter.

"So...your not gonna call him"

"You and I both no that I'm not quite on speaking terms with him. Besides the less involved with this the better your chances are of being accepted."

"Hmph how hypocritical." Snorted the boy.

Batman stood up and pulled down his cowl to reveal his tired face. "Well if that's all settled I'll make the arrangements for you to travel. My private jet should be available to take you before Friday. I suggest you get packing Martin." He turned to leave.

"Oh that reminds me." Martin piped up causing Bruce to stop. "I can't fight criminals with a name like Martin. Nope no one will take me seriously, so I'll just have to change it" He scratched his chin as he thought.

Much to the annoyance of Batman.

"How about Joker Jr?! No no, to childish." He Paused. "Trickster? No it's been done." He paused as his face flashed as if he's made some great epiphany. "I got it! From this moment on I shall be known as *dramatic pause* The Comedian!"

Bruce groaned as he walked out of the cave."Great. Now come on it's time to call it a night. We will talk more in the morning."

The now named Comedian turned to follow Bruce but hesitated as he looked at the computer screen one last time that held the image of his future home a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Jump City huh.." he turned as if looking out to some grand imaginary audience "Wait'll they get a load of me."


	2. Chapter 1

Eventually Friday came along and it was time for Comedian (aka Martin) to begin his new life as a hero. Hero, a word that would bring his adopted parents to tears when news of his new lifestyle would eventually arrive in Arkham.

_"Well, Mom would cry"_ He thought as he briefly pictured the Harlequin. _"Dad would just make a great effort to kill me."_

He decided to bury those thoughts for later as he was now getting off of the Wayne Industries private jet in Jump City Airport.

Making his goodbyes to his former mentor was hardly emotional. It does not take a genius to realize that a man like Batman is not the affectionate type. With a nod, firm handshake, and a few words of good luck he sent the teen on his way.

There were a few conditions that Batman wanted the young clown to follow while he was in the city before he joined up with the Titans.

First was his costume.

While he was on his own Bruce advised him not to wear his suit to keep a low profile. This argument lasted for hours as Martin grew to like his ensemble. Though Bruce's advice had some merit as he now walked out of the airport in a simple purple hoody with jeans, and a green baseball cap to cover his hair.

Next of course were the weapons.

Besides his suits the teens bag's were filled with all kinds of gadgets. Among the many here were switch blades, a joy buzzer, a hammer, a deck of 'special' playing cards, and the most controversial of all items, a vial of Joker Venom.

Of course this was not the same kind that causes the victims to laugh themselves to death. No this custom blend only caused the victims to simply laugh until they lose consciousness. This alteration was made of course to go with Batman's strict 'do not kill' rule.

So after much convincing the caped crusader allowed the boy to take the venom with him.

Finally gathering all of his luggage The Comedian decided to walk streets of Jump City before making contact with the Titans.

_"It's so...CLEAN!"_ Raved Comedian in his head as he noticed how bright and happy the city was compared to Gotham. The city while both lively and busy lacked the pollution that Gotham had. It seemed as if even the common litterbug had the book thrown at him in this town! Plus the smell. Instead of the murky smell of fumes and exhaust that regularly assaulted the teens nose, he was graced with a pleasant smell of fresh air.

An early assessment of the City left the Comedian with one conclusion.

"Either the Titan's are great at their jobs" he muttered "or the villains here are just terribly stupid."

It was than a building in the boy's path exploded sending debris in all directions. Startled, he quickly threw up his arms in a vain attempt to shield himself from the shockwave that sent him on his black. His hat lost to the wind. Sitting up slowly he surveyed the damage as a man that Comedian could only assume was one of Jump City's super villains stepped out of the wreckage.

"Yup...definitely stupid.."

* * *

Apologies for the short Chapter! Still trying to get to used to this.

Next time: The Titans and Comedian meet!


	3. Chapter 2

The Comedian was puzzled, scratch that he was down right confused. In front of his very eyes was what he assumed to be a resident super villain of Jump City. A man that was supposed to cause terror and fear as he went on with some sort of elaborate plan to gain power or money.

Needless to say the teens expectations were not met.

The first thing he noticed while carefully hiding, was that the evil doer wasn't in the best physical condition. Ok he was just being nice. The guy was fat. So fat that it looked like he was having a difficult time carrying out whatever scheme he had.

Plus, he did not even want to begin to describe the headache he was getting from this guys ranting. At least he was able to get the villains name without exposing himself which was apparently, Control Freak. His monologue was acceptable, as most villains loved to talk about themselves, but his ranting was going through the young clown like nails on a chalkboard and it was trying his patience. The teen now made the conclusion that Control Freak's ego was just as big as his stomach.

Speaking of which. What was he holding? "Oh god.." He muttered to himself. "...Please tell me thats not a comic book?!"

The fact that this..blob would go to great lengths, cause loads of damage, and risk going to jail for a comic book could not even register in the teen's mind.

How he should handle Control Freak caused the boy to become conflicted. On one hand this was the perfect chance to spring into action as a superhero. On the other hand Bruce did tell him to wait for the Titans before he made his debut incase his actions would do more harm than good. But he also didn't like the idea having to get Robin's permission to do things. Sure the boy wonder would soon be his superior, but grudges ran deep.

"Decisions..decisions..."

After a few seconds of thinking Martin decided that it would be best to wait and see how this would all play out before getting his hands dirty.

So he waited.

And waited..

And waited...

still waiting...

"Ok enough of that!" He blurted out loud to no one in particular. Ten minutes of waiting like a good boy scout and nothing. No titans. Not even a police officer has responded to the mayhem this sap was causing. To make matters worse, he was still talking! With a sigh he picked up the suitcase containing his suit and weapons and began dragging it towards a nearby alley.

"Well... Time to make a good impression."

* * *

**Titan's Tower**

"Alright y'all I'll have the towers systems up and running aboooooout two more minutes!"

"Dude! Why can't it be faster i'm dying here!" This caused the grey empath next to him to groan.

"Beast Boy I think you can survive a few minutes without video games, as hard as it may seem."

"But it's just been so boring here!" That caused the other two Titans in the room to pause before giving the changeling a nod. The sad fact was ever since the Brotherhood were defeated hero duties have slowed down greatly.

With one of the greatest crime syndicates brought down by 'mere children' has caused villains that weren't in jail to lay low. Even Slade had not orchestrated a new plan yet.

Sure every once in awhile the alarm would sound, and they would get some action but it was no where near as challenging as the evil they've defeated in the past.

So life in the tower has lost some of its flair. None of the Titans could actually complain as crime was indeed at an all time low, Robin has never been happier. However, it just seemed that the group was starting to miss that certain thrill that they got whenever they 'kicked the butt' as Starfire puts it.

So now all the titans were forced to find ways to occupy their time.

Raven had meditation and reading.

Cyborg had his car, and the Tower to work on.

Robin and Starfire had...each other.

And Beast Boy had video games. At least that was until Cyborg decided to update the tower's entire network, which cut into his playing time.

"Are you that impatient that you can't wait two minutes for Cyborg to do something important rather than play that stupid game?"

"Hey! It's not stupid! It's complex and strategical!" This earned Beast Boy a roll of the eyes from his empath best friend.

"Cool your jets BB the updates just about done" Cyborg stated as he pressed a button within his arm. Mere seconds after the update finished an alarm sounded. "Booyah! finally some action!"

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Raven stated in her monotone earning an eager nod from the other Titans as Robin and Starfire quickly joined the group to respond to the call.

"Where have you two been?" Beast Boy asked slyly wiggling his eyebrows.

"No time for that Beast Boy we need to figure out what's going on." Robin responded flatly as he typed on the computer a small blush gracing his masked face. After a few seconds of loading a clear image of what was happening in downtown Jump City appeared on the screen.

Four of the five Titans were speechless with what they saw.

"Friends I am most confused." Starfire quickly spoke up. "Is that one of the funny circus clowns fighting the Control Freak."

Robin more pale than he has ever been sprints out of the living room not even muttering his classic 'Titans Go!.'

"Trust me Star." Beast Boy said to the confused alien as they followed their leader. "If thats who we think it is..that clown ain't funny."

* * *

Please R&amp;R and thanks to anyone who has already done so!


End file.
